


Say It Can Be

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Inspired by Music, Little Sisters, Magic, Song: Father Figure, Spells & Enchantments, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Title taken from a line in the George Michael song Father Figure. Jade spends some time with Ron, Fred and George Weasley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Jackie Chan Adventures crossover fanfic I cooked up one day. This time, it’s JCA/Harry Potter. And I can see Jade Chan getting together with Ron, Fred and George Weasley and planning all sorts of neat tricks and mischief, too; it makes me laugh sometimes. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the JCA/Harry Potter crossover story [On Snow White Wings](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8407593/1/On-Snow-White-Wings) by [Tatsurou-san](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3801098/Tatsurou-san). I suggest reading it sometime, as it’s very good, as well as very inspiring too. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Say It Can Be

“Wicked,” chorused fifteen-year-old Fred and George Weasley while they eyed Jade Chan, thirteen, practicing her magic in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was getting to be quite good with her spells. For one, her _Lumos Maxima_ spell, which was a part of her Charms homework, was getting lots of practice. And then there was one spell that was her favorite: _Finite Incantatem_ , which was the General Counter-Spell. She was practicing that one every chance she got.

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ Jade said, and the spell knocked Ron back off his feet. But he was grinning anyway as he got to his feet.

“Not bad, Jade,” he said. “You’re doing quite awesome, if I may say so myself.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Jade replied while smiling herself.

“Too true, kiddo,” said Fred as he and George picked Jade up and set her on their shoulders.

“We knew you could do it. With our help and tutelage, you are quite the student, especially in magic, and, with Fred and myself, mischief,” added George.

“You guys aren’t going to let me forget this, are you?” Jade queried.

Grinning still, Fred and George said as one, “Never.”

“Cool” was all Jade could think of to say in reply to that.

She had three older brother figures, and they saw her as a little sister, as well as (in Fred and George’s case) a student when it came to mischief, at least in their eyes.

_What more could I ask for?_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
